


We're set alight

by kageyamayama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, M/M, bashful kageyama, hospital cuddles, vague hospital terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamayama/pseuds/kageyamayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is shocked into his actual feelings towards Hinata through an eventful night. Hospital cuddles and cute dorks, that's what you can expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're set alight

It was like any other day at practice that Tuesday. The sun came up like it always did and Hinata rushed in after school screaming like he always did. There were often times when Kageyama exchanged knowing glances with the others when Hinata once again got so excited about something the only noise he seemed to be able to make was a weird “HYAA”.

 

Hinata, in many ways, was like the little brother of the team. Sure, he wasn’t the youngest, but in size he was almost the smallest. Despite being taller than Nishinoya, he still seemed the smallest due to his childish nature and wonder at everything in the world. Kageyama couldn’t get enough of those times when Hinata saw something that made his eyes widen and that fantastic grin spread across his face. It was like Hinata brightened up the room.

 

Which is why, when Hinata got hurt, everyone felt like the sun had been taken away. 

 

That day practice had gone well, and Hinata had even started to learn how to spike other types of tosses so everyone was happy. Kageyama had flashed a smile when Hinata had finally managed to spike the new toss, no matter how much the raven-haired boy tried to hide his smile once he realized Hinata had seen it.

Normally, Hinata and Kageyama would have biked home together. That night though, Kageyama wanted to stay and shower at the school, while Hinata wanted to hurry home to do his homework. Agreeing to part ways at the school, Hinata dashed home on his own as Kageyama stayed back.

It had been about thirty minutes and Kageyama was drying himself off, smiling to himself thinking of how happy Hinata had looked at practice that day. Suddenly a weird sound started echoing in the locker room. It was someone’s phone vibrating on the bench. Realizing he was one of the only ones left at the school, Kageyama leisurely walked to the bench to pick it up. It was probably just his mother asking when he’d be back home.

Not recognizing the number, Kageyama answered the phone. 

“Hello? Is this Kageyama Tobio?” A woman’s voice asked.

“Yes. What can I help you with?” Kageyama changed his style to a more professional way of speaking, the one he used with adults.

“Hello, its Hinata’s mother here. He was involved in a car accident and I was told to call you. Apparently it’s all he kept saying before they put him under, to call you. We’re at the hospital now. I’m sure Hinata would appreciate if you came, you are his best friend after all.” Hinata’s mother explained, her voice clearly still a bit raw from recent crying. 

Kageyama felt like the world stopped spinning. Slowly he thanked Hinata’s mother for calling him and set the phone down. Asahi was just walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at the stone faced Kageyama quizzically. 

 

“Its Hinata, he’s been hurt, there was an accident? I don’t know what- I- can I go see him? I don’t know how bad it is- I just-“ Kageyama started breathing faster and faster and was starting to feel like his chest would collapse in on itself. 

“Kageyama, I’ll take you to the hospital as soon as you’re dressed. Stay calm.” Asahi said and looked the setter into the eyes, trying to get him to calm down. Kageyama had never been this worried. What if today had been the last day he had seen Hinata’s smile? What if he could never tell Hinata how he had started feeling warm when he was around, how his chest constricted just a little when Hinata smiled at him and how his heart started beating like crazy when they hugged at the end of a successful game. Was Kageyama really going to lose his sun? 

 

After hurriedly putting on his clothes Kageyama raced to the hospital with Asahi, and once they got inside the building and were advised to the correct room they suddenly stopped. Kageyama breathed in for a moment and Asahi let his hand rest on the boy’s back for a moment. 

“Everything will be okay.” Asahi said and smiled, but even Kageyama could tell the ace was a bit unsure.

Slowly Kageyama knocked on the door. Hinata’s mother came to open it, the tears she had shed still drying on her cheeks. She looked relieved to a certain extent, so Kageyama assumed Hinata wasn’t going to die.

Walking into the room after greeting Hinata’s mother and sharing his condolences he sat down on the chair closest to Hinata’s bed. It was funny how his friend looked even smaller now, attached to the machines that kept beeping, informing the whole room of how frequently Hinata’s heart was beating.

“W-what happened?” Kageyama asked, his voice almost breaking, as he looked Hinata, his small body looking so frail in the wide hospital bed.

“He was bicycling home and there was a car.” Hinata’s father said and Kageyama understood what had happened. Was this Kageyama’s fault? Why did he have to stay at school to shower? None of this would have happened if he had just agreed to go home with Hinata like always, if he had just been there to protect Hinata. Angry at himself more than anything, Kageyama looked at Hinata’s limp body and felt tears gathering in his eyes. He wiped them away as they fell and felt the gaze of Hinata’s parents on him.

Asahi had left when Kageyama had settled into his chair, wishing Hinata the best and offering his condolences to the shorter boy’s parents.

 

“We both have work tomorrow, so, we have to go but you can stay if you want. They said he might wake up tonight, he only has a slight concussion but they wanted to retain him for monitoring anyway.” Hinata’s mother said an hour later as Kageyama still sat there. He nodded numbly and heard the door close. Only then did he really let himself fall apart.

He spoke quietly into the silence.

“Hinata, I-I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. Please don’t leave me alone, please. You’re my best friend and I- I love you.”

Kageyama almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a small squeak from Hinata’s direction.

“Kageyama, you’re weird.” Hinata rasped out and started opening his eyes. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelped and scooted even closer on his chair taking a hold of one of Hinata’s hands and enclosing it in his own. 

“I’m fine Kageyama. Or well, not completely fine.” Hinata said, trying to smile but even Kageyama could see it was a bit forced, the grin turning into more of a grimace as the pain caught up with him. 

“I’m going to stay here all night Hinata, so just tell me if you need something.” Kageyama said, raising a hand to gently ruffle Hinata’s hair. He wasn’t normally this affectionate with the little shrimp but the situation had brought all of his emotions to the surface and he couldn’t help himself. The relief of not losing Hinata was flooding over him and making his body feel odd.

Just as Kageyama began to think about whether or not Hinata had heard his pathetic love confession the ginger beat him to it.

“Did you really mean it Kageyama? When you said you loved me.” Hinata asked, sounding even smaller than he looked.

“Yes. Well I mean, I don’t really know what love is, but I know that whenever I see you I feel happier and you make my heart beat really fast when you smile.” Kageyama whispered, looking down as if his words were something to be ashamed of.

 

“Kageyama, can you lie beside me?” Hinata said, weakly lifting the cover of the blanket he was lying under.

“I- I don’t know if that’s really allowed, or?” Kageyama tried to respond but the sight of Hinata so weakly pulling up the cover prompted him to get up from his chair and lift the blanket up properly.

“As long as you don’t mess up the wires we’ll be fine.” Hinata whispered.

Carefully Kageyama folded himself into the bed, leaving a space between himself and Hinata’s frail body.

“If you’re in my bed we might as well be closer Kageyama.” Hinata snorted and scooched closer as Kageyama moved backwards, Hinata’s chest meeting his back. They lay there in silence for a while, getting used to each other’s breathing in the quiet hospital room. 

“Kageyama, can you turn around?” Hinata whispered suddenly, momentarily scaring the raven-haired boy by the suddenness of his words.

Kageyama nodded and then realized Hinata couldn’t see it, so he just turned around instead of confirming his actions verbally.

“So, what’s actually wrong with you?” Kageyama said, eyeing the gauze patch that ran along Hinata’s side that was visible from under the edge of his shirt.

“I got a concussion and bruised ribs, and my knee took a hit but it’s not broken.” Hinata said, like it was the most boring thing in the world.

“Does that mean you can’t play volleyball?” Kageyama asked, already getting sad about going to practice and not seeing Hinata there.

“I’ll just have to rest it for a couple of weeks, then I can play again! Besides, I’ll be at the sidelines everyday cheering you on, you geek.” Hinata replied already getting back to his normal self.

“Hey, who said I’m a geek! Look who’s talking shrimp!” Kageyama burst out, his momentary anger fading into affection as Hinata stared at him fondly.

“You’re a geek and I love you.” Hinata said and took advantage of the moment of silence from Kageyama and closed the gap between them. 

 

Gently Hinata let his lips brush against Kageyama’s and waited for a moment, as if to let Kageyama confirm if this was okay. Kageyama nodded slighty and moved closer to Hinata, threading his hands in Hinata’s hair being as gentle as possible so he wouldn’t accidentally touch any of the small bruises forming at the back of the smaller boy’s skull.

Kageyama found some last reserve of bravery and tipped Hinata’s head back, deepening their kiss as he moved against Hinata more enthusiastically. Hinata made a small noise at the back of his throat at the change and Kageyama pulled away, worry creasing his brow. 

“Did that hurt?” 

“No, it was a good sound.” Hinata smiled, pulling Kageyama’s face against his again. 

This was, as far as he knew, a first kiss for both of them. So what if their noses bumped oddly and Hinata started to feel a little dizzy after a while. They had all the time in the world to get better at this, to learn each other like they knew themselves.

They fell asleep like that, holding each other, Hinata’s head pressed against Kageyama’s chest. Early the next morning, Hinata woke Kageyama up with kisses, laughing at how the taller boy’s face scrunched up when Hinata whispered his affections in the other’s ear.

 

They didn’t say anything about their newly found relationship to the rest of the team but when Suga lead Asahi, Nishinoya, Daichi and Tanaka into Hinata’s hospital room the next morning, it was pretty clear to all of them that the tension between the two boys had finally resolved into what they had all been expecting, judging from the way Kageyama held Hinata’s hand in his and the way Hinata smiled at the setter before he realized the others had entered his room.

“Does this mean you two will be kissing in the locker room? Because it’s bad enough Noya and Asahi do it after practice, now you two?” Tanaka said to Kageyama as he walked in, exasperation visible in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just a short ficlet I wrote, the title and inspiration are from Ed Sheeran's "Afire love" [ I bought the new album and it is so good oh man]
> 
> New chapter fic coming as soon as I get inspired, so I hope this'll hold you over 'till then.


End file.
